The Big Surprise
by Paige8542
Summary: There will be more to this story, but I also want to focus on other stories, so this will be updates soon... It's someones birthday! What do I get them? What will they like? Someone is going to struggle to find the perfect gift for a special person.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 _This is going to be a short story with only a couple chapters. Sorry if it isn't that good, this is my first story on here._

* * *

 **The Big Surprise**

 _Chapter 1_

2 days to go to Alec's birthday, his first birthday with me, but what do I get him? He's a Shadowhunter so maybe a weapon, but he has all the weapons he could ever want at the institute.

"Magnus!" shouted a voice coming through the apartment door "Magnus!

I froze "One moment Alexander" trying to hide all his magazines all the card ideas before his boyfriend comes through the door. But with a wave of his hand everything was gone, he sighed with relief. He thought thank god for magic, and within a second he was here.

"What are you doing?

As Magnus turned around a tall, handsome black haired figure stood in front of him, his boyfriend and the love of his very long life.

"Oh, oh nothing you should worry about Alexander, anyway i'm surprised you got out of the Institute with everything going on with Valentine" Alec grabbed hold off Magnus's hands tightly and pulled him close.

"Well, I can always go if you want?" he whispered slowly in his ear.

Magnus gulped "No, no need"

* * *

A couple hours later the door burst open and a young woman strides in, bold as always, looking as if she lives the life of a party.

"You called Magnus"

It was Alec's little sister Izzy, she looked a lot like her brother, not in a bad way, it's the eyes.

"Yes, oh I need help. Normally i'm great at shopping for people, but for Alexander... it's just I have never felt the way I have for him in a very long time and I don't want to mess it up, what would he like?"

Izzy stepped forward cautiously, eyeing magnus's eyeliner. Magnus looked taken back and conjures up a mirror to look at his reflection.

"You're the great Magnus Bane" she pats him on the head lightly, "and you don't know what to get for Alec for his birthday? Magnus, he will love anything if it come from you, you know that. He may be hard on the outside but on the inside he's a big softy" she gave a slight smile.

Magnus starts pacing, thinking. He walks up and down his lounge, almost knocks his wine glass of the coffee table. "Yeah..." He suddenly stops in his space and looks up at Izzy. She starts to ruffle her hair.

"What is it, have I got something in my hair? Magnus looks at her puzzled.

"no..what about a party"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Are you crazy?" said a broad shouldered, golden haired man looking down on him, Jace, Alec's parabatai. Jace turned trying to hide his laughter, "Alec isn't the sort of guy you would want to go to a party with or hold one for."

Izzy chimed in her normal girlish strong voice "well it might make him happy, you don't know." Jace almost fell over with laughter, his golden eyes reflecting his tiredness in the light, even I could tell he isn't sleeping because of Valentine, how he's standing here is a miracle let a lone laughing.

"Well I think he will like it, it will be held at my apartment, im guessing you all know where that is, since you all are always bursting through my door"

* * *

Back in Alec's room there was a slight knock on the dark wooden door, and in came surprisingly Clary Fairchild or is it Fray or Morgenstern, like Jace I have lost count of how many last names she has. I've never been fond of her, coming in acting like she owns the place, she's only been part of the Shadow World for a couple months and she thinks she knows everything and is always taking my best friend out into danger.

"What do you want?" I said mockingly.

"Oh sorry if I disturbed you Alec, Jace is looking for you, said something about a brotherly talk." and she turned and left the room. I fell back on my bed, jeez, what does he want now? This better not be about my birthday.

* * *

I sent my now empty wine glass down on the coffee table, humming to myself. Well telling them about the party went better than expected, I thought there would be yelling, like Jace does, I don't think he likes me very much.

Looking through a bunch of party magazines something fell out, an invite to Napoleon's birthday, "he was a gentleman, I remember me and Camille having a great night at that bar" I mumbled to myself.

Bang. What was that? Bang. Walking to the door the banging got quicker and quicker, I open it. Camille?


End file.
